Who Gets to Keep Togepi? 2
by edsrock
Summary: Ash was the 1 who had Togepi's egg first, but when he wants to own Togepi, he's gonna need a new face. Read and PLEASE Review!


Who Gets to Keep Togepi? 2

Setting: Kanto

When Ash and friends stopped to rest, Misty was playing peek-a-boo with her new Togepi.

"Where'd Misty go? Here she is!" said Misty

Togepi giggled with glee.

"It isn't fair," Ash said to Pikachu

"I found Togepi's egg first and Togepi would be attached to me if Misty hadn't knocked me out of the way before it hatched."

Misty then decided to show off her Togepi to her sisters at the Cerulean Gym.

"Wanna meet my sisters, Togepi?" she asked the pokemon

"Togei-Togei-Togepi!" It responded happily

They headed towards the Cerulean Gym and when they finally arrived, Misty entered.

"Hello? It's Misty!"

"And us…" said Ash and Brock

"Like, what are you doing here?" asked Daisy as she and the other sisters entered the scene

"OH MY GOSH!" said Lilly

"Who's this cutie?"

"It's my newly obtained Togepi" said Misty

"FYI," said Ash

"It would've been my Togepi if you hadn't-"

"Oh, quit whining!" shouted Misty

The 3 sisters were quite attached to Togepi

"Like, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like," said Violet

"As long as we get to see this precious little face."

The 3 sisters just couldn't get enough of Togepi

They postponed gym battles for today just so they could play with it. They played dress up and let it swim in an inflatable ring in the pool and other activities.

But Ash was still unenthusiastic

"Togepi so should've been my pokemon to keep. I was the one who found its egg and I had it in my hands in first, but oh Misty…" Ash said as the last word really brought him to anger and memories flashed to how cruel Misty's been to him.

"If I was Misty, I don't know what'd I'd think of myself if-" Ash paused for a moment

"Pika?" said Pikachu

"I just remembered." Ash whispered to Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu went into the dressing room where the sisters would change into their costumes for their water ballets.

Ash unzipped his backpack and showed Pikachu what he had.

"PIKA?!" exclaimed Pikachu cringing a bit

"Duplica gave it to me" said Ash

"I've just the plan for tonight."

When evening arrived, Ash, Brock and Misty spent the night at the gym and the boys and Pikachu were given a separate room to sleep in from the girls and Togepi.

Ash picked up his backpack and quietly crept away from his and Brock's room and into the restroom.

Ash unzipped his backpack, reached in and pulled out…a Misty mask and bodysuit.

Ash stuck his foot in the costume, then the other foot and wrapped the Misty sleeves around his arms and then zipped up the back of the suit. His disguise was nearly complete.

"I saw Togepi first, but I'm destined to become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master and I WILL catch them all." he said and then he inserted green contacts and slipped the Misty mask on and looked at himself in the mirror

"I'm a perfect match." said Ash

Then Ash pulled a handkerchief and a brown bottle out of his backpack and headed for the girls' room.

Ash quietly opened the door luckily the 4 sisters along with Togepi were still sleeping.

The disguised Ash poured the brown liquid onto the handkerchief and stuck it under the noses of Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Misty so they would be twice as asleep as they already were and nothing like if a lamp in their room fell and shattered, would wake them up.

Ash then pulled Misty out of bed and carried her to the dressing room. He tied her up, stuck tape on her mouth and trapped her in 1 of the dressing room's lockers

Ash then went to sleep in Misty's bed.

Next morning, Togepi walked up to "Misty" to wake "her" up.

"Oh, Good Morning, Togepi." said Ash trying his best to sound like Misty

"Like Good Morning, Cutie." said Lilly

And the other 3 girls gathered around Togepi

Just then Brock knocked on the girls' door.

"Like, we're decent." said Violet

"Hey, have you girls seen Ash?" Brock asked

"Pikachu and I haven't seen him since last night."

The disguised Ash's green eyes looked back and forth suspiciously and then said,

"Oh, that stubborn Ash Ketchum;" he said, this time he sounded pretty close to the real Misty

"He must've been too stubborn to wait until the rest of us were up to go to the next gym in the next town."

"I think I have an idea what town he's at." said Brock

"Thanks for letting us spend the night, girls."

"We'll be leaving now." said Ash in a close copy of Misty's voice

Ash then picked up Misty's backpack, Togepi and Pikachu jumped on his shoulders

"Bye!" Ash said

"Come back soon!" said Violet

"And don't forget to bring Togepi again" added Daisy

Lilly went to use the restroom when she spotted Ash's backpack on the floor

"Say, like, Ash forgot his backpack!" she said

Just then there was muffled shouting and banging coming from the dressing room.

The 3 girls ran into the room and quickly opened the door and out fell a tied up Misty who was nearly suffocated.

"Like Misty?" said Daisy as she and the others untied her.

"But like you and Brock just went after Ash who was heading to the next town." said Lilly

"Wait'll I get my hands on Ash." snarled Misty and she ran out bringing Ash's green backpack with her.

Brock and Ash still in disguise as Misty were walking towards the next town.

"Say Misty?" said Brock

"Togepi's been acting a little different around you."

"It must be hungry." said Ash in his Misty voice

"And Pikachu's been looking at you almost like it knows something about you."

"Well, I-"

"ASH KETCHUM!" called a voice from afar.

It was the real Misty running at a pretty darn high speed.

"LOCK ME UP AND STEAL MY TOGEPI AND APPEARANCE WILL YOU?!"

"2 Mistys?" said Brock

"I'll explain on the way!" said Ash this time in his regular voice.

"RUN!"

END


End file.
